Mixed
by nogaje4
Summary: This story starts out as just a gender reversal, but starts to change into its own story. Some of the chapters are short.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I am changing things like plot points because it is a fanfiction, but I will also be changing the gender of a majority of the characters because why not. So I'm telling you now so you're not like "Wow this sucks they couldn't even get the genders right."Fair warning, it is my first fanfiction so i hope it doesn't suck to bad. Hope You enjoy...**_

"Chris! Christopher Daae!"

"What?"

"We're going to be late for rehearsal."

"Relax. We'll sneak in and they won't even notice us."

Christopher Daae was a tall thin boy who was a opera singer. He was always in the background, but he enjoyed show business. His beautiful blue eyes and red/brown hair gleamed on the stage as he danced.

The rehearsal started and he was unnoticed as he had said. During the song titled "Remember me" in the opera for later that night, the owner came to the stage. "As you know there have been rumors of my retirement. I can now confirm that those rumors are true. These are the new owners of this opera house." he stated. The male lead came forward and shook his hand.

Then something unexpected happened. THe backdrop for the next scene dropped from the ceiling. THere was panic. There was lots of screaming and Mathew stated uneasily "The Phantom of the opera. She's here!" The dance director Mr. Giry stepped forward with a note. he stated, "The Opera Ghost welcomes you to her opera house"

"Her opera house?" THe first man exclaimed.

"She reminds you that her salary is due and to leave box five empty for her use."

"Salary? There is no opera ghost." The second man stated."The previous owner paid her 20k francs per month. Unless you can afford more." he calmly stated. The lead singer stepped forward and did not look happy. "These things happen too often. Until these things do not happen, this thing does not happen." he exclaimed in a loud voice as he stomped off of the stage. Mr. Giry's son stepped forward and stated "Christopher Daae can sing it." Both men looked at Cris. The first man looked curious and spoke " Very well, Mr. Daae. Let's hear it." His voice filled the old French theater with a beautiful sound that soothed every soul in the room. A sound that somebody hidden could hear...

Later

Christopher Daae sang a wonderful opera as the lead and the opera house sold out that show. After the show Chris went to his room. It was painted a baby blue with a small bed in the corner. He sat at his oak wood desk admiring the gifts sent to him. With the gifts, there was a single Rose that had a black ribbon tied around in a perfectly symmetrical bow. Along the wall farthest from the door was a mirror that stood tall. A gift maybe? Then, a woman came to the room. She had long blond hair and blue eyes just like him. "Hello Chris" she stated hesitantly.

"Why hello, Little Lotte." he greeted back.

She looked pleased "You remember me"

"I do" he added.

"Come! We will go to dinner!" she exclaimed

"No! The angel of music is strict. She had visited me in my dreams. She has been guiding me since I have come here. MY mother told me that when she was in heaven, she would send me the angel of music. Now she is dead and I have been visited." he argued.

"Nonsense. You must change and I must get my gloves. Two minutes."

He heard a voice. It was feminine, but powerful. "Insolent girl! That slave of fashion! Basking in your glory. Ignorant fool! That brave young mistress! Sharing in my Triumph!"

"Angel of music? Speak. I'll listen. Stay by my side and guide me" He said mystified. "Flattering child you will know me and see why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. You will find me inside." prompted the voice.

Chris looked in the mirror and saw a beautiful woman. She had pale white skin, with sea green eyes. Her long black hair was tied up in a tight bun. She wore a short black huntress dress with a dark red belt. Her cloak had a red inside with a black outside. She wore dark red gloves to match her belt. The most mystifying thing of all was a mask. Not just a regular mask but one that covered the right side of her face only and left her whole mouth uncovered.

She held out her hand and his mind was defenceless. He grabbed it and walked. They waked down a long dim hallway with only candle light to guide them. He could hear the faint sound of running water. They exited to a low foggy area. There was a lake. He could see a boat. As they grew closer to the boat, she let go of his hand and told him to get in. Even though he did not know or trust her, his instincts took over again as he got in.

Once he got in, she started paddling across the smooth fog covered lake. She headed toward a cave. When they got there, inside the cave, it was beautiful. There was an organ in the center, stairs covered with red carpet on both sides. A desk along the wall that the organ was above, and a separate set of stairs in the opposite corner. "Out of the boat" she instructed. He did as she asked.

She added "Start singing". He once again lost control and he started singing. His voice and a rich deep strong sound. While he was singing she took off the cloak that she was wearing and sat down to listen. He had started singing a song that she knew well. She sang along. Her voice had a beautiful rich sound. She sang strong, but gently. It had been hours and hours of singing in the night. By the time they had finished, he had collapsed on the floor of exhaustion, not used to singing for that long. After all, he had just been the lead in an opera. She brought him up to her bedroom and laid him on her bed. She then walked back to the main room and began working on her new opera.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Still some of the same stuff but slightly different. Let me know if it's decent or not.**_

When he awoke he found himself in a room that was not his own. It was painted black with an oak wood bed frame in the center. On the mattress of the bed there were dark red sheets and pillows covered by a black blanket. He found his way to the door. He exited down the stairs. He remembered swirling mist across a vast glossy lake and riding in a boat. He remembered this room with the organ and desk. There were candles all around and the boat was still there. He saw the woman from before. He came up behind her. "Why am I here?" he asked with a slight harshness to his tone. She noticed him. "You are here for one purpose and one alone. To sing my music." she said tiredly. He could see that she was obviously came closer to look her in the eyes. She was working on something, but what? He put his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Where am I?"he questioned

"Where I have brought you of course" she answered as she shook away and began writing again.

He then took her mask off to find her hideously deformed underneath. "Damn you!" she screamed harshly. "You little prying Pandora! Is this what you wanted to see?" She screamed even louder. She put her hand over her face to cover up her deformity. "Damn you! Curse you!" she said more hurt this time. She walked away. She went up to her bedroom to get away and spare him the trouble of looking at her.

Christopher followed behind. He brought the mask with him. He handed it to her. As she put it on, her posture went back to its best and she turned to look at him and she only stated one thing. "We must go now. The owners of my opera house will be missing you soon.

They got into the boat and no other words were spoken. She paddled him back to the opera house and brought him back to his own room. `She left him there.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I added in a part that wasn't in Phantom because i felt that it was needed. Let me know**_

What just happened? Who was that? Why was she so deformed? Questions. He needed answers. There was a knock on the door. Mr. Giry came to see if he was alright knowing that he had disappeared last night.

"Mr. Daae, you have some explaining to do. Where were you last night. The Decont's sister said you disappeared." he said harshly.

"There was a beautiful girl." he replied

"What" he exclaimed curiously

"She came to me in the mirror and wore this mask."

"Where did she take you?" he asked slightly alarmed.

"To this beautiful cave across a foggy lake" he replied

"Wonderful.' he said.

Meanwhile

The owners of the opera house were discussing the matters of Daae's disappearance not knowing that he had returned. "What a way to run a business. Half your cast disappears and the crowd still cheers." the taller one said

"This is damnable!" the shorter one shouted.

"Please don't shout."

"This is not happening!"

"I know Daae is gone but we can find another lead."

"People loved him. They came to see him. They are cheering for him."

"We can always use Carlos again."

A note fell from the ceiling. The the taller one picked it up and read out loud the note that read:

 _Just a brief reminder. My salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost by return of post._

 _Pto no one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed._

Then the Decont's sister walked in. "Did you write this?" she yelled

"Of course not." the taller gentleman stated calmly.

"You didn't send it?" she demanded

"Of course not!" the shorted man shouted.

"You mean this is not the letter you wrote?" she questioned

"And what is that we were have meant to have wrote?" the taller man asked calmly

"Written" the shorter man corrected.

Holding up the note she read it out loud:

 _Mr Daae has returned to you. The angel of music has him under her wing make no attempt to see him again._

"Who would have the gut to send this? These are both signed OG" the first man stated.

"Who the hell is she!?" the second man yelled.

Mr. Giry walked into the room. "He is back. I thought it would be best for him to stay in his room. He need rest." he stated

"May I see him?' questioned Rea (the Decont's sister).

"I'm sorry miss, but he will see nobody" replied

 _ **I added in a part that wasn't in Phantom because i felt that it was needed. Let me know**_

What just happened? Who was that? Why was she so deformed? Questions. He needed answers. There was a knock on the door. Mr. Giry came to see if he was alright knowing that he had disappeared last night.

"Mr. Daae, you have some explaining to do. Where were you last night. The Decont's sister said you disappeared." he said harshly.

"There was a beautiful girl." he replied

"What" he exclaimed curiously

"She came to me in the mirror and wore this mask."

"Where did she take you?" he asked slightly alarmed.

"To this beautiful cave across a foggy lake" he replied

"Wonderful.' he said.

Meanwhile

The owners of the opera house were discussing the matters of Daae's disappearance not knowing that he had returned. "What a way to run a business. Half your cast disappears and the crowd still cheers." the taller one said

"This is damnable!" the shorter one shouted.

"Please don't shout."

"This is not happening!"

"I know Daae is gone but we can find another lead."

"People loved him. They came to see him. They are cheering for him."

"We can always use Carlos again."

A note fell from the ceiling. The the taller one picked it up and read out loud the note that read:

 _Just a brief reminder. My salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost by return of post._

 _Pto no one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed._

Then the Decont's sister walked in. "Did you write this?" she yelled

"Of course not." the taller gentleman stated calmly.

"You didn't send it?" she demanded

"Of course not!" the shorted man shouted.

"You mean this is not the letter you wrote?" she questioned

"And what is that we were have meant to have wrote?" the taller man asked calmly

"Written" the shorter man corrected.

Holding up the note she read it out loud:

 _Mr Daae has returned to you. The angel of music has him under her wing make no attempt to see him again._

"Who would have the gut to send this? These are both signed OG" the first man stated.

"Who the hell is she!?" the second man yelled.

Mr. Giry walked into the room. "He is back. I thought it would be best for him to stay in his room. He need rest." he stated

"May I see him?' questioned Rea (the Decont's sister).

"I'm sorry miss, but he will see nobody" replied


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is where I'm going to go off of the original story line because I feel that things could have gone a lot differently then how they did in the original Phantom. I hope you guys like it anyway...**_

He needed answers. He needed information. He needed a name. He needed to know who had taken him. That's it. He decided to go to the cave across the lake and find her.

He had found a small boat for sale in the market place and bought it. He put it in the lake and began to paddle. It was cold and the boat wasn't very fast, but eventually he made it. When he reached the cave, he put his boat next to the women's. She looked the same. Same black dress, same hair, same mask. The mask that hides her deformity. Her secret. She was at her desk hunched over whatever she was working on. He slowly and quietly approached her. While he was walking over there, she suddenly collapsed onto the desk with exhaustion. He sprinted over to see what had happened. She was out cold.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her up to her bedroom. He layed her down on the bed and covered her with her blankets. He then sat on the edge of her bed and waited for her to wake. For him to get answers.

About 30 minutes had passed and she awoke slowly. She sat u and looked around. Him. How did he get here? She had no idea. He noticed that she was awake. "Are you okay? You collapsed while working at your desk." he asked.

"I'm okay. Just tired" she replied followed by a yawn.

"What were you working so hard on?" he countered.

"My opera" she replied tiredly.

This was his opportunity. When he could get the answers he needs. When he could stop being confused. "I have been a little confused for the past few days. Is it okay if i ask you a few questions just to clear things up?" he asked gently.

"Of course." she replied.

"FIrst, who are you?"he questioned.

"The opera ghost. But i prefer Phantom of the Opera." she replied.

"Yes, but what is your name?" he inquired.

"Names hold power over somebody. I don't reveal mine often and not to people that I don't know well." she replied coldly.

"Why did you first bring me here?" he asked.

"You have a good voice. You could use some training to make it even better so that you may keep your role." she said.

"Will you tutor me then?" he inquired

"Certainly" she answered

"You seem exausted. Get some rest. I'll stop by tomorrow for my first lesson." he instruted.

With that he left her to rest.


End file.
